OBSCURA
by Tomarisun
Summary: Lois Lane siempre ha sido objetiva. Ahora que se encuentra en medio de lo que podría ser la mejor historia de su vida, se da cuenta que las apariencias engañan. Y eso incluye a cierto chico pelinegro...CLOIS *AU*
1. I Hermandad

MI CUARTO FIC DE SV, y creo yo, el más difícil xq voy a manejar a fondo a personajes como Davis Bloome, Lex, y relaciones como el Clois, el Lexana (y a petición de varios MP's q me llegaron al inbox de , de parte de Chlollieistas) un intento de Chlollie. Espero lo disfruten.

Este es un **Universo Alternativo **(algo sombrío y bastante alejado de lo q es Smallville en la actualidad). Voy a explicar:

El nombre q voy a usar para Clark es Kal, y de vez en cuando usaré Clark Kent. Él no es kriptoniano pero si tiene poderes.

Clark/Kal y Lois (a este nuevo fic le toca q use el nombre Lois, jajajajaja! En DESTINO y SR. Y SRA. KENT usé Luisa, ahora le toca el turno a Lois!!) no se conocen aún.

Lex y Lana están casados.

Va a haber Lexana, Clois y Chlollie (qué tanto los quiero, que voy a complacerlos con esta ship!)

Aparecerá Davis Bloome.

Jimmy está vivo y trabaja con Lois, Lois terminó su carrera de periodismo en Met U; y está de interna en El Planeta, y Chloe es escritora. Conforme avance el fic se irán enterando del papel q Oliver tiene en este fic y su relación con Chloe.

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** I) HERMANDAD **

"_En los infinitos rincones de los sueños del alma humana yacen los más profanos y escondidos deseos..._

_Es que nos pertenecemos desde otras vidas, es que nuestros cuerpos se han amado por miles de años, nuestro amor se volvió inmortal."_

_Yumara M._

"_¿Qué instrumento mágico deberán calzar,  
para alejar de ti las tinieblas  
que voluntariamente ocultan tus deseos de no querer volar más?"_

_Seulement Je._

Lex observó con gesto impaciente a los encargados de la mudanza, interrumpiendo el pulcro ambiente de su oficina. Los vidrios color humo bloqueaban la intrusión de la luz de sol. Lana llegó hasta donde estaba su esposo y le dio un cálido beso. Los recién llegados estaban terminando de acostumbrarse a la novedad del viaje. Lana se encargó de desaparecer la información existente sobre ellos por protección. Decidieron recluirse en la ruidosa Metrópolis...hecho que transformó sus vidas, sometiéndolos a elaborar intrincadas máscaras y fachadas falsas...un Luthor debía acostumbrarse al escrutinio, y a esconder bien sus sórdidos secretos. Lana Lang-Luthor estaba aprendiendo rápido.

- ¿vienes de verlo...?- Lana se encogió de hombros...

- la calle le parece más fascinante que lo que pueden ofrecerle los lujos de los Luthor...-

- él tiene una ventaja, Lana...-

- si...pero...¿no es extraño que él pueda andar libre por ahí, mientras nosotros tenemos que quedarnos encerrados aquí?-

- él es así...- dijo el joven Luthor dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ventanal oscuro, casi de forma lastimera...

- no deberías confiar tanto en él...después de todo la confianza no entra en nuestra lista de virtudes...-

- Kal ha hecho bastantes cosas en nuestro nombre, Lana...-

- la gratitud es algo que no debemos apreciar...-

- esa palabra no existe en nuestro vocabulario...si alguien debe conocerlo mejor que nadie, esa eres tú...- y Lex calló cuando Lana le dirigió una mirada de rencor.

- eso fue antes de conocerte Lex...y ya te dije que no significó nada para mi...-

- si estás preguntándote...mi respuesta es no...-

- ¿no...?-

- que no estoy celoso...-

- lo consideras tu amigo...lo sé...- y ella le sonrió y lo besó.

- ¿mi sospecha es que no vino a dormir?-

- él nunca viene a dormir...- Lana se rió con sorna.

- eso es normal...-

- ¿hasta cuando seguiremos con esto, Lex...?-

- ojalá tuviera la respuesta...-

- Lex...¿cómo podríamos salvarnos...?- ninguno notó la intromisión de Kal en el despacho.

- qué pregunta tan proverbial, Sra. Luthor...- dijo Kal, altanero...las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos de un azul verdoso profundo e hipnótico. De porte rebelde y hombros alzados, el hombre de cabellos negros no tardó en exteriorizar la molestia de tener que salir de día...

- tú pareces estar a gusto con la situación, Kal...- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- he aprendido a no renegar, no sirve de nada...- dijo él mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de piel café, y cruzaba las piernas encima de la mesa de cristal, esperando a que Lana lo ofendiera, o que terminara exasperada con su conducta.

- ¿qué te pareció Metrópolis? ¿estás nostálgico, acaso...Kal...?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo puro.

- no...Metrópolis es una de esas ciudades que no me traen recuerdos agradables...-

- una lástima...la ciudad es tan bonita...- y dicho esto, Lana se retiró moviéndose con gracia, y ganándose una sonrisa lasciva de parte de Lex. Kal solo rodó los ojos, y esperó a que su amigo desviara la mirada de las caderas femeninas.

- Jamal me dio la buena noticia...-

- ¿en serio...?¿y qué te pareció...?-

- Edge debe estar en la bancarrota si accedió a venderte el Atlantis...y...el Windgate...eso si que fue una sorpresa...-

- tengo mis contactos...- y Lex mostró su calculadora sonrisa. Kal asintió.

- Lana estaba preocupada por ti...dice que no llegaste a dormir...- Kal frunció el ceño.

- no necesito padres sobreprotectores, Lex...ahórrate los sermones...- dijo él con aburrimiento mientras veía a Luthor directamente a los ojos.

- lo que no me gusta Kal, es que me ocultes cosas...- dijo Lex en tono severo.

- qué pena Lex...tendrás que acostumbrarte...- contestó el pelinegro con arrogancia. Lex se quedó serio. Kal se levantó para disponerse a salir.

- lo digo en serio...-

- yo también hablo en serio- dijo el pelinegro apretando con rabia la mandíbula.

- ¿hasta ahora no tengo motivos para dudar de ti, verdad...?- Lex cruzó los brazos por detrás de la espalda y le dio una mirada de medio lado a Kal.

- entonces no lo hagas, Lex...-

- sé que tienes tu propia agenda pero te sugiero que hagas que tus secretos no interfieran con nosotros...no olvides la razón por la que estamos aquí, Kal...- el aludido volteó con indiferencia y acabó en unas cuantas palabras, con la ríspida conversación.

- no lo haré...- y cerró la puerta con coraje.

** EL PLANETA... **

Lane contempló maravillada el interior del sótano del viejo edificio. A pesar de llevar 3 meses trabajando como interna en el lugar, no podía reponerse de la emoción que le significó el cambio de ambiente y su ritmo de trabajo. La construcción, de finales de los 30's contenía entre sus paredes la historia del periódico más reconocido de toda Metrópolis y de gran importancia a nivel internacional y mundial. La diferencia abismal palidecía en comparación a sus pequeños artículos y editoriales logrados a través de la gaceta de la Met U. Su sueño: ser la mejor reportera que toda Metrópolis y el mundo jamás hubieran conocido. Revelar la verdad. Plasmar en una columna, la opinión de millones alrededor del mundo. Traer justicia, honor...palabras perdidas que, con el caos en el que actualmente se vive, ya carecen de validez e incluso son tomadas como cursilerías en un mundo en que los héroes ya han dejado de existir desde hace un buen rato y la fe y la esperanza en un mañana mejor, parecen una utopía lejana y falta de credibilidad.

-"...los de nuestros tiempos han conseguido transformarse u ocultarse, e inclusive apoderarse de las formas humanas más inesperadas..."- En ningún momento le presta atención a la interesante lectura de Jimmy Olsen, sentado a unos cuantos escritorios de distancia de ella. Su mirada se posa curiosa sobre la edición del periódico, que tiene pocas horas de haber salido de las imprentas. Ahí, en la sección de sociales, se ha hecho toda una reseña sobre la vida y obra de Alexander Luthor. La ironía reside en que el hombre puede ser famoso mundialmente, mientras que la realidad es que nadie parece conocerlo a fondo. El título del artículo remarca la llegada de la familia Luthor, desde Londres, Inglaterra. Todas las palabras enaltecen y le hacen caravana al hombre, mencionando incluso que con su llegada, también han arribado algunos otros parientes lejanos de la familia Luthor. _La nobleza, la crema y nata de la sociedad en su estado más puro y homogéneo...piensa Lois, mientras aburrida, deja el periódico doblado en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró._

Su mente está fija en todo, y en nada. No es que la noticia que ha leído la haya dejado en estado de shock. _¿por qué tendría que estarlo? No, no es eso. Hay algo que se cierne sobre el personaje que ha acaparado la sección de sociales, que ella no puede quitarse de la cabeza. Una señal de algo...un peligro invisible...un enemigo que se esconde bajo las capas de aparente normalidad. Algo...y ese algo no le agrada..._Se ríe al pensar en la estupidez de su raciocinio y vuelve a continuar con su tarea de escribir su artículo sobre las propuestas del congreso para el nuevo año que comienza.

** AFUERA, A UNAS CUADRAS DE AHÍ... **

Un Lamborghini Diablo. Rojo. Difícil de ignorar. Difícil de ignorar cuando avanza con majestuosidad por una de las principales calles de la cuidad. Atrae mayormente la atención de mujeres no tanto por el lujoso automóvil, sino por el ocupante...¿y es que cómo puede una mujer ignorar al hombre alto, atractivo y pelinegro que asoma con vista despreocupada, el rostro por la ventanilla? Prácticamente imposible no notarlo. Cuando el auto sigue avanzando y queda por un momento frente a las amplias puertas giratorias del Diario El Planeta, el hombre joven dentro del auto desvía su vista del camino y la posa sobre el cristal que le permite ver el interior del edificio. Cual presagio, sus ojos buscan desafiantes por algo o alguien con un afán que le es ajeno incluso a él. _Ansiedad que no se calma en ningún momento. No sabe qué o a quién busca._ Del lugar emana una fuerza indescriptible que lo hace incluso, formularse la idea en su mente, de detener su marcha y entrar. Descubrir qué es lo que lo atrae a ese lugar...descubrir qué es lo que lo llama con tanta intensidad. _De entre el tumulto de personas trabajando en el área que él supone es el sótano del edificio, distingue algo que bien podría ser la fuente de su desasosiego; luego esa fuente cual fantasma se desvanece y se extingue antes de que él pueda saber qué es..._con coraje, aprieta el volante con revestimiento de fina piel entre sus manos y trata de controlarse. En cuestión de segundos reanuda el camino y se aleja. Se aleja antes de que las cosas se tornen insoportables...

** DENTRO DEL PLANETA... **

Ha visto el flamante auto rojo reflejarse en una de las puertas giratorias de la entrada. Es como un tenue rayo de luz que va dejando su estela por las calles. Sigue su camino hacia los elevadores y se paraliza cuando cree que ha visto al auto detenerse abruptamente por unos instantes frente al edificio y aún más cuando cree haber visto al ocupante de dicho auto, mirarla con intensidad. Lois vuelve a sacudir la cabeza para salir de la distracción cuando escucha el 'ding!' del ascensor anunciando la llegada del confiable medio de transporte del edificio, al sótano. Un mar de gente tratando de subir la envuelve, y ella no tiene más remedio que avanzar hacia el interior del ascensor. Le da una última mirada a la entrada del edificio y nota como el motor del auto ronronea y sigue su marcha.

Wiiii!! Mi 'new baby'. Ja! Este si que va a estar intenso. Jamás me había metido en esta modalidad más 'extraña' de hacer fics de Smallville, y sobre todo Clois. Vamos a ver cómo nos va. En fin! No saben cómo me costó hacer este mi primer chapter porque...me he quedado sin word!! Buaaaaaaa!! Por favor no se desesperen y ténganme paciencia con este nuevo fic porq me voy a tardar un poquitín con las actualizaciones.

Ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y nos estaremos viendo!! Adiosito, como diría Dawn en 'Spirit'!! jajajajajaja!!


	2. II Historia

MI CUARTO FIC DE SV, y creo yo, el más difícil xq voy a manejar a fondo a personajes como Davis Bloome, Lex, y relaciones como el Clois, el Lexana (y a petición de varios Chlollieistas) un intento de Chlollie. Espero lo disfruten.

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** II) HISTORIA **

_Las noches eran largas  
siempre hechas de esperas  
de cuentos disfrazados  
de cristal y de cera._

_Marta Zabaleta. _

_¿Qué es lo que buscas Kal? _Resuena el susurro. El nombre suena ajeno. Desconocido. Sin embargo es su propia voz la que pregunta. _¿Quién eres...qué somos, Kal? _Vuelve a escuchar la molesta voz. Trata de evitarla. Una luz lo ciega de momento, y se encuentra en pleno día frente a las puertas giratorias del edificio que se le ha quedado grabado en la memoria. La luz del sol lo baña todo. Lo inunda todo con un brillo dorado casi sobrenatural y la gente con la que se topa parece una visión sacada de los cuentos de hadas. Un lugar específico llama su atención y por fin, pese a que anteriormente lo ignoró; se dirige presuroso. La silueta delgada e hipnótica lo detiene. _¿Es eso lo que buscas?_ Nuevamente se ignora y sólo puede perderse en el brillo que la rocía. No puede ver sus facciones. Por más que trata de acercarse, la enigmática figura parece alejarse más y más de él. Justo va a tocarla cuando todo termina...Grita con desesperación.

- Kal...¿estás bien?- pregunta la despampanante pelirroja a su lado, inclinada sobre la cama, y Kal vuelve a la realidad. _Una pesadilla...o...¿una premonición?_ Apenas si tolera la excesiva atención que Máxima le proporciona a su torso desnudo; que se deja ver junto con otras partes de su cuerpo, de entre las sábanas de satín color esmeralda. Como siempre, su arrogancia es la primera seña que deja ver su actitud; y consigue sonreírle a la mujer sin lanzarle palabras ofensivas o echarle en cara el hecho de que hombres como él, aspiran a otro tipo de mujeres.

- parece que mi pequeña siesta se acabó...- dice él sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y ofreciéndole a la pelirroja una probada de su anatomía al levantarse de la cama. Máxima se muerde el labio y en un susurro le ofrece quedarse en la cama...con ella. El pelinegro sonríe y se niega.

- mi habitación se encuentra fuera de tus dominios Máxima...no quiero volver a verte rondando por aquí...- amenaza él en tono autoritario, vistiéndose con prisa y obligando a la pelirroja con una simple mirada; a que salga del lugar. La chica se enfurece y sale del lugar sin más. Comienza su rutina de forma automática. Una vez más recorrerá las calles buscando lo que los obligó a venir aquí, y una vez más esperará a encontrarlo en el lugar más inesperado.

El negro, los grises, tonos azules oscuros y el blanco a juego en costosas camisas son piezas fundamentales en su manera de vestir. Los porta con la gracia de un modelo de pasarela y a veces Lex se burla de eso. No niega que eso sea clave cuando consigue lo que se propone, curiosamente casi siempre relacionado con mujeres. Pero hasta sus ya conocidos deslices tratando de aumentar su lista de conquistas, se han vuelto aburridos y monótonos. Ya nada lo satisface...Se mira en el espejo y jura que ya no se reconoce. Debe estar oculto bajo toda la capa de engaños que conforman su intrincada personalidad. Frío, arrogante, a veces sin escrúpulos, calculador. En eso se ha convertido, y mientras la fachada dé resultado, él no tiene queja alguna.

Se encuentra con Lana en el pasillo y ella le da los buenos días con esa sonrisa amable que la caracteriza. La mujer frunce el ceño cuando Kal solo responde con un gruñido y se aleja para dirigirse al comedor. Lex lee con sumo interés una de las páginas interiores de El Planeta. Toma un sorbo de su jugo de naranja y hace un gesto de desaprobación. Muy ácido...No distrae su vista hacia el recién llegado, pero lo mira de reojo.

- Buenos días Kal...¿otra noche de insomnio?- Kal se coloca la servilleta sobre el regazo y lo mira con aburrición, entrecerrando los ojos y desviando la vista hacia Lana, a quien le ayuda a acomodarse en la silla con excelentes modales. Lana le toma la mano a Lex y le saluda cálidamente, reprochándole el que la haya dejado sola en la habitación y no la haya despertado. Kal mira el plato con fruta, hastiado y planeando la manera de saltarse el desayuno en compañía de esos dos.

- dormí muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, Lex- dice Kal burlonamente llevándose una mano al pecho y Lex se ríe ante la contestación del pelinegro. Su sentido tan negro del humor nunca lo decepciona.

- este periódico es bastante reconocido...tiene muy buenas editoriales, no es el New York Times pero podría estar a su altura con la inversión adecuada...- musitó Lex y Lana enarcó una ceja. Kal se quedó en silencio y trató de hacer pasar el trozo de fruta por su aparentemente cerrada garganta. Tuvo el valor de preguntar...

- ¿Por qué de pronto el repentino interés en el periódico local, Lex?- Luthor se encogió de hombros.

- Al parecer nuestra familia es objeto de atención en la sección de sociales que salió ayer. Unos reportajes me han llamado la atención. Es todo...-

- ajá...¿te interesan sólo los reportajes o ya encontraste algo en qué entretenerte mientras estamos aquí...?- Lex no hizo caso al comentario y continuó...

- especialmente los de L. Lane...tiene una manera diferente de escribir- Lana volvió a enarcar una ceja y luego suspiró derrotada.

- Sé lo que estás pensando Alexander Luthor...y no creo que sea buena idea llamar de más la atención mientras estamos en Metrópolis...- Kal rodó los ojos y se levantó con pesadez de la mesa...

- me retiro...voy a dar la vuelta...por cierto...el jugo estaba...-

- ¿demasiado ácido?- pregunta Lana terminando el comentario del pelinegro al haber probado la bebida. Kal asiente y la pareja Luthor se ríe. Lo ven salir con rapidez del área del comedor, y ambos se preguntan qué es lo que lo tiene tan inquieto.

** DIARIO EL PLANETA **

- y sentí como si alguien me observara mientras caminaba por la calle Lo...te juro que me dio mucho miedo...- musitó la joven rubia mientras seguía con rapidez a su prima por el pasillo que conducía hacia el famoso bullpen. Lois llevaba una pila de folders y correspondencia entre los brazos y trataba de esquivar a la gente sin tirar los documentos o caerse ella misma.

- Chlo...necesitas un descanso de todas esas historias de suspenso...tienes un caso severo de delirio de persecución...- Soltó un leve '_ouch_' cuando Chloe logró alcanzarla y darle un manotazo en el brazo.

- ¿mi propia prima me está llamando loca?- preguntó la rubia algo ofendida y esperando por la respuesta de la castaña.

- por supuesto que no Chloe...- volteó a verla levemente y continuó hasta llegar a su escritorio - sólo digo que necesitas un respiro antes de atreverte a comenzar otra nueva historia que involucre asesinos en serie, teorías conspiratorias o detectives secretos...- Soltó los paquetes sobre su escritorio y comenzó a ordenarlos. Chloe se quedó pensativa y luego agregó...

- ¿detectives, ahh? No se me había ocurrido...- se rió cuando Lois rodó los ojos, exasperada y dándole una sonrisita de '_eres increíble, Chloe Sullivan_'.

- ¿nuestra noche de pizza y películas de terror sigue en pie, Chlo?- a Sullivan se le iluminó la mirada y asintió.

- si, y leche con chocolate, helado, ahhh...y malvaviscos también...por supuesto Lo. Pero no llegues tarde...-

- te prometo que no lo haré, Chlo...-Ambas siguen ajenas a lo que sucede lejos de su vista...

** DIARIO EL PLANETA **

No pudo evitarlo. Aparcó cerca del edificio y siguió a pie. El bullicio en el lugar es casi desquiciante, asegura el pelinegro en su mente. Cuando entra, el ruido y la vivacidad es la primera cosa que nota. Nadie está quieto. Nadie se detiene. Nadie lo nota. Tropieza con una mujer y le contesta un leve '_lo siento_' que parece más un reproche que grita a diestra y siniestra '_fíjate por dónde caminas_'. La mujer se aleja de él con miedo y él no le toma importancia. _Quiere ver si lo que soñó sucederá en el momento, o es una retorcida manera en que sus sueños parecen decirle que algo grande se avecina._

Vuelve a tropezar con una mujer, esta vez menor que la anterior y con una cara de inocencia que consigue ablandarle el duro corazón. Se sonroja y le pide disculpas por ser tan distraída. Kal sólo sonríe, y el gesto se le esfuma de los labios. Estira el cuello y mira por sobre el hombro de la chica frente a él, moviendo la cabeza cuando la gente se atraviesa en su camino y no lo deja ver bien. La figura atlética y curvilínea resulta ser la de una mujer que platica animadamente con otra, de cabellos rubios. Se alejan y entran a otra área, y tal cual en el sueño, la ansiedad lo domina y desea correr tras ella para comprobar que esta mujer es la causante. Un hombre se le atraviesa en el camino cuando sus piernas ya comienzan a moverse en dirección a la mujer que se le ha ido.

- ¿necesitas algo, hijo?- pregunta el hombre con gesto serio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Kal niega y trata de mirar por encima del hombro del sujeto para ver si la mujer ha regresado al lugar.

- Perry White...editor en jefe- el hombre le extiende la mano y a Kal no le queda más que responde el saludo.

- Umm...Ka...Clark Kent...- el hombre sonríe con agrado y Kal aparenta una sonrisa para cubrir su casi equivocación.

- si necesitas trabajo, sólo dímelo muchacho y te haré la entrevista...- Kal niega vehemente y le da las gracias. Sale con apuración del edificio y conduce su Lamborghini tratando de olvidarse de la situación. Se siente mareado y débil y sabe que debe reponer fuerzas pronto. El desayuno no le ha sido suficiente.

** MANSIÓN LUTHOR. METRÓPOLIS. **

Lex ha cumplido su capricho. Ladrillo por ladrillo, han trasladado el viejo castillo de construcción estilo inglés-escocés a uno de los lugares más privilegiados y de lujo de toda Metrópolis. Varias hectáreas de bosque sirven de patio trasero para el enorme edificio y una fuente del siglo XVIII es el adorno frontal del camino a la entrada de la imponente mansión. Kal ríe con desdén y admira de nueva cuenta la fuente, mientras sale del auto. Aspira aire con renovadas fuerzas después de haberse recuperado y entra al lugar como si fuera el dueño absoluto de la mansión. Oye ruido en el despacho y se aventura a entrar. Hay una junta en proceso y Lex habla seriamente sobre la compra de algo. Ve a Kal entreabriendo la puerta y lo invita a pasar.

- que bueno que llegas...por favor toma asiento- Kal hace lo que Lex le indica. Uno de los accionistas se presenta con el pelinegro. El diario El Planeta. Es un accionista mayoritario. En su mente, las luces de alarma se encienden peligrosamente cuando Lex aclara una vez más que desea adquirir el periódico y ser el único dueño. Algunos accionistas minoritarios se molestan y la situación comienza a hacerse algo acalorada. Finalmente la discusión llega a un punto de entendimiento y Lex les muestra el contrato elaborado ante notario público. La compra se acepta y el documento se firma en el momento con la presencia de los abogados de ambas partes. Al terminar la improvisada reunión, Kal levanta la voz, con nerviosismo e incredulidad...

- ¿para qué demonios lo compraste Lex?- pregunta y Luthor espera a que su ira se apacigüe para contestarle.

- creo que es importante controlar lo que se pueda decir sobre nosotros Kal. Si controlamos el diario El Planeta, controlamos las noticias que entran y salen...y que esas noticias no seamos nosotros...¿aún te parece imprudente tratar de protegernos?- pregunta con solemnidad Lex, y Kal gruñe con desaprobación. Posiblemente por lo que ha sucedido con el lugar en cuestión, el pelinegro no le ha tomado mucho agrado al edificio y lo que podría encontrarse en su interior si alguna otra vez se le ocurre ir y echarle un vistazo de nuevo, y más concretamente al sótano donde se le ha materializado la visión de sus sueños, que es ni más ni menos que una mujer, a la cual para el colmo; no ha podido verle bien, o acercársele.

- es tu dinero...tú sabes lo que haces con él...- espeta el pelinegro con rabia y casi al salir del despacho, Lex lo detiene al anunciarle.

- mañana iremos a la reunión de presentación...- Kal incrédulo, con ojos desorbitados; da la media vuelta y encara a Lex... - quiero verte ahí, Kal- dice Luthor y el pelinegro no tiene más remedio que asentir con rigidez. Cierra la puerta con fuerza y los vidrios de las ventanas tiemblan. Camina hacia su habitación, murmurando...

- esto es un infierno...- Lex logra escucharlo y se ríe. _Vaya reacción..._


	3. III Atracción

MI CUARTO FIC DE SV, y creo yo, el más difícil xq voy a manejar a fondo a personajes como Davis Bloome, Lex, y relaciones como el Clois, el Lexana (y a petición de varios Chlollieistas) un intento de Chlollie. Espero lo disfruten.

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** III) ATRACCIÓN **

** DIARIO EL PLANETA **

10:00 am. El cadillac negro hizo acto de presencia, y la gente a las afueras del edificio veía con curiosidad a los ocupantes siendo escoltados por gente de seguridad rumbo a la entrada de El Planeta. Cuando entraron a la sala de conferencias en el piso corporativo, Kal ni siquiera se quitó los lentes oscuros, lo que provocó comentarios ácidos y negativos que no hicieron mella en el pelinegro. Estuvo a punto de inventar una excusa rápida para ausentarse pero Lex, conociendo su reticencia a estar presente en tan 'importante' evento, le hizo un gesto de desaprobación y Kal bufó fastidiado. Los antiguos accionistas, jefes inmediatos, supervisores, editores en jefe y la mayoría de internos estaban presentes.

- ¡rayos...!- musitó Lois entrando al sótano y acomodándose una de sus zapatillas negras, al sentir que el calzado le molestaba. Corrió hacia su escritorio y tomó su libreta de notas. Iba a escribir la dirección que uno de sus contactos le había proporcionado, cuando Perry la llamó con urgencia y le dijo que necesitaba estar presente en la reunión de presentación del nuevo comité ejecutivo de dueños que se estaba llevando a cabo en el momento. Lois rodó los ojos y tomó su libreta de notas. Al parecer su artículo tendría que esperar.

- el mundo podría estar acabándose y yo no me enteraría- bromeó Lane mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el ascensor indicara la llegada a su destino. Apenas salió, se percató que los pasillos estaban desiertos. Corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta con lentitud para no interrumpir. No lo logró. Todos los presentes la miraron, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Lois sonrió con timidez y agachó la cabeza murmurando '_trágame tierra_'. Los labios de Lex se curvaron en una semi-sonrisa y Kal enarcó una ceja, bajándose con lentitud los lentes y mirando a la joven de pies a cabeza. Lana ahogó una risa burlona. _Apenas unos segundos y la castaña logró atraer la atención del pelinegro._ Lane dio los buenos días y se colocó detrás de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, atenta a las declaraciones de los ex-accionistas, y con libreta en mano para hacer las anotaciones correspondientes; y a la vez tratando de esconderse de la escrutadora mirada del hombre de cabellos negros sentado al lado de Lex, que no dejaba de observarla. La reunión continuó sin interrupciones, con Lex haciendo públicas las cláusulas de la compra y la formación del comité ejecutivo. Cosa contraria era Kal, quien estaba totalmente distraído con la misteriosa mujer que entró intempestivamente a la sala sin pedir perdón ni permiso. La encontraba interesante y hasta cierto punto, adorable...lo que significaba una situación peligrosa porque estaba en Metrópolis para hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer, y no para iniciar una aventura. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar a la castaña, quien mordía la orilla de su lapicero, lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Kal. _Sexy..._

Cuando la reunión terminó, Kal miró desilusionado como la mujer se preparaba para salir de la sala, junto a varios de sus colegas. El pelinegro pensó en preguntar sus datos a alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero Lex pareció leerle la mente, porque llamó a la joven y le dijo que se quedara.

- buenos días Srita...- Lex buscó entre los expedientes de la mesa, y cuando encontró el folder con la foto de Lois, continuó. - Lois...Lane...¿correcto? Esa fue una buena entrada por cierto- dijo Luthor divertido y Lois se rió leventemente.

- gracias...esperaba que nadie notara mi presencia...lo de parecer una mosca en la pared...usted sabe...- Lane se encogió de hombros y saludó cortésmente a Lana cuando ésta le extendió la mano.

- he leído algunos de sus artículos Srita. Lane...tiene talento. Apuesto que asustaría a cualquier político que tenga un par de secretitos en el closet...- Lois sonrió y le dio las gracias a Lex. Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar de decir algo, Kal interrumpió, sintiéndose indignado al ser ignorado por la castaña...

- vamos Lex, no es la gran cosa...es sólo una interna...- y Kal se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando Lane volteó a verlo con incredulidad.

- y usted es ¿quién? ¿el Dios del periodismo que viene a salvarnos a todos de la mediocridad? Llevo poco tiempo como bien dice pero mi lugar me lo he ganado...si a usted no le parecen la gran cosa los artículos que escribo...entonces...- Lois se acercó a Kal y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho - no los lea...con permiso...- y la castaña salió enfurecida de la sala de juntas. Lex y Lana trataban de no estallar a carcajadas mientras Kal se quedaba atónito mirando hacia la puerta por donde Lois había salido sin entender cómo demonios la mujer le había revirado la situación, haciéndolo sentir tan mal. _Hizo algo que no se esperaba...fue tras ella...ante las miradas sorprendidas de Lana y Lex..._

Cuando Lois llegó al sótano, venía soltando cualquier cantidad de improperios dedicados al arrogante ególatra, hasta que al llegar a su escritorio se detuvo en seco y puso sus manos con los puños cerrados sobre sus caderas.

- usted...-

- me alegra saber que le causé una buena impresión...- dijo Kal despreocupado, mientras la observaba, sentado en el lugar de Lois con los pies cruzados sobre el escritorio de la chica como todo un gran señor.

- oh, no se lo imagina...- musitó la castaña y Kal se rió - ¿podría bajar los pies de MI escritorio...?- preguntó Lois fastidiada y cuando Kal movió la cabeza negativamente mientras seguía sonriéndole con falsa dulzura, Lane le tomó los pies por los tobillos y los quitó con brusquedad de la mesa. La sonrisa de Kal se ensanchó y cuando vio que la castaña tomaba su bolso y estaba dispuesta a irse, finalmente se levantó, pero se quedó a un lado del escritorio totalmente embelesado, viéndola encender su computadora y gruñir por lo bajo. Se inclinó sobre el hombro de la castaña y le susurró casi al oído...

- venía a disculparme por haberme portado tan grosero con usted...- Lane casi se estremece al sentir el cálido aliento masculino rozando su cuello. Volteó levemente, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado a la cara del pelinegro.

- ¿de qué? Usted dejó bien claro lo que piensa de mi trabajo...- ella admitió secamente y encogiéndose de hombros. Kal suspiró abatido y se reincorporó mirándole la espalda a Lois mientras se alejaba solo un poco.

- a veces no mido mis palabras- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, y Lois volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

- ohh ¿solo a veces? Entonces supongo que tendré que ir preparando mi carta de renuncia...no sé como podrá soportar leer mis absurdos artículos puesto que usted es parte del comité...- dijo Lane burlona y la sola idea de que la mujer se le fuera o que no volviera a verla jamás, asustó a Kal.

- tengo una idea...para limar asperezas- Kal sonrió despreocupado y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. - podríamos salir a cenar...sería como...una especie de tregua- Lois dejó de escribir en su teclado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Kal.

- usted ¿me está invitando a salir?- preguntó Lois con una sonrisita traviesa, y Kal no pudo evitar darle otra de la misma naturaleza, en respuesta. ¿¡_Qué demonios estás haciendo Kal! ¡no debes involucrarte! ¡detén esto antes de que vaya más lejos!_ _Le gritó la voz de la conciencia a Kal, pero realmente estaba muy lejana, y no quiso escucharla._

- no...asuntos meramente profesionales, Lane- dijo el pelinegro divertido y aparentando inocencia.

- a mi me suena como una cita- Lois siguió sonriéndole.

- ¿quiere que sea una cita?- preguntó significativamente el hombre y Lois se sonrojó inconscientemente. Kal la miró con intensidad.

- no, claro que no. Es por eso que me veo obligada a rechazar su intención de forjar una tregua entre nosotros con la invitación a cenar que usted tan desinteresadamente me ha ofrecido. Podría dar pie a habladurías- Lane se alejó de él, y siguió con su trabajo. _¡Increíble...te acaban de rechazar públicamente y aquí sigues con los pies pegados al piso, Kal! ¡Humíllala, hazle ver que no te interesa!_ _De nuevo le gritó su conciencia, pero él la ignoró debido a que la castaña ocupaba toda su atención por el momento._

- parece que va a gustarme mucho trabajar aquí...- dijo Kal con sonrisa coqueta y Lois volteó de nueva cuenta a verlo.

- ¿trabajar? ¿¡aquí!- el pelinegro asintió y se rió al ver la cara de shock de la joven.

- usted misma lo dijo...soy parte del comité, así que nos estaremos viendo bastante seguido- dijo Kal divertido con la situación y Lois hizo un gesto de molestia.

- no puedo esperar- respondió Lois con burla y Kal se rió.

- lo mismo digo...Lois- y con esto último, Kal se retiró; dejando a Lois frustrada por su arrogancia y anonadada por la forma tan posesiva en que el hombre pronunció su nombre. Regresó a su trabajo pendiente, totalmente ajena al hecho de que Kal seguía mirándola desde lejos._ Algo dentro de él parecía despertar su instinto de proteger y de estar cerca de esa mujer; con el sólo hecho de verla. ¿Era ella, la mujer del sueño?_

** MANSIÓN LUTHOR **

El diálogo de Lex sonaba a kilómetros de distancia. _Se dio cuenta muy tarde que se acercaba peligrosamente a terreno desagradable, y lamentablemente no pudo detenerse. No pudo detenerse de mirarla intensamente, de coquetearle, y hasta de invitarla a salir._ Cuando oyó por cuarta vez a Lex diciendo lo satisfecho que estaba por la compra del periódico más representativo de Metrópolis, su rostro se contrajo por el arrepentimiento y se miró en el espejo, decidiendo de último momento que la corbata lo haría parecer demasiado '_estirado_'.

- te gusta...- murmuró Lex mirando indeciso entre una camisa blanca, y otra gris; ambas tendidas sobre su cama.

- no sé de quién hablas, y no me gusta- respondió Kal altanero y Lex se rió por lo bajo.

- ahhh...si no sabes de quién hablo, entonces ¿a quién te refieres cuando dices que no te gusta?- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y gruñó con aburrición.

- no aprecio tus juegos mentales-

- un pajarito me contó que platicaste largo y tendido con la interna, que por cierto debo recordarte, que crees que sus artículos no son...hmm...la gran cosa...- Kal sonrió fastidiado mientras se debatía sobre dejarse o no desabrochados los dos primeros botones de su camisa azul marino. Lex lo miró de reojo.

- me disculpé con ella- Lex se sorprendió y miró inquisitoriamente a Kal.

- bueno...algo debió haberte llamado la atención de la interna para tenerte así, porque esto es más serio de lo que pensé en un principio-

- no te gastes el cerebro imaginándote cosas que no son, Lex- sugirió Kal rudamente y Luthor enarcó una ceja y declaró en tono asombrado...

- en serio te gusta...- Kal no contestó, simplemente rodó los ojos y tomó las llaves de su Lamborghini, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación y azotando la puerta en el proceso.

** CLUB ATLANTIS **

Se sentía libre. Desinhibido. Completo. A veinte minutos de haber llegado le dio un rápido vistazo al enorme lugar y el poderoso ruido generado por la música le envolvió. Podría distraerse y dejar de pensar en lo que se supone no debería estar pensando. Miró el vaso vacío en su mesa y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Solo y esperando por la pareja Luthor en el área VIP del piso superior del Atlantis, Kal vio pasar a lo lejos a una chica, entre la gente. Ella le guiñó el ojo. Él no perdió tiempo y la siguió. Finalmente la alcanzó y se acercó a ella, susurrándole con voz profunda un '_hola_'. La chica le contestó y se rió seductoramente cuando Kal le sugirió '_¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?_' y tal como él esperaba, cayó. Al día siguiente, la chica despertó sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en un hospital.

** BROOME STREET #44…METRÓPOLIS **

Chloe salió de su departamento con ganas de un buen café expreso y posiblemente un desayuno más sustancioso de lo normal. A pesar de que Lois vivía cuadras más adelante, Sullivan prefirió desayunar en algún pequeño cafecito y no interrumpir a su prima que sabiendo sus horarios, debería estar aún contando '_Zzz_' en la cama, o soñando con Brad Pitt. Ante este pensamiento, la rubia se rió y buscó entre las cosas de su bolso, la llave de su departamento. A veces podía ser muy despistada y dejar las cosas olvidadas. Levantó la vista cuando sintió una pesada mirada sofocándola. Entonces lo vio parado entre la gente que caminaba por la calle. Un hombre rubio de unos 24 o 25 años, de rostro sereno y ojos marrones, totalmente clavados en ella. Una transeúnte chocó contra Chloe, haciéndola tirar el bolso y su contenido, por lo cual Sullivan se inclinó para recoger sus cosas. El hombre rubio que había visto a lo lejos, divisándola, estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos, imitando su posición y tomando los objetos esparcidos alrededor, para evitar que la gente los pisara. El rubio desvió la vista de su tarea y miró a Chloe con curiosidad.

- ¿estás bien?- la pregunta distrajo a Chloe, y Sullivan comenzó a meter las cosas con suma rapidez dentro de su bolso, para esconder el hecho de que trataba de aclararse la garganta.

- si...umm...estoy bien...- Chloe se levantó y el hombre la siguió como acto reflejo, mirando el último objeto que faltaba por devolverle a la chica. Sus llaves. Se las entregó con timidez a Chloe, al tiempo que le daba una sonrisa. Sullivan se sonrojó y metió las llaves a su bolso.

- oye...gracias por...- Chloe se detuvo cuando vio que el hombre ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Volteó hacia todos lados buscándolo, y cuando no lo encontró, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, balbuceando y moviendo la cabeza negativamente...

- Chloe Sullivan...tu prima tiene razón. Sufres de delirio de persecución-


End file.
